Ghost Whisperer
by Chocola22
Summary: He Percy a boy with a special ability, he can see, feel and touch the ghosts. You are a mysterious blonde girl gray eyes ... slightly not alive, that he needs help. If you do not help her not be able to move on and find peace, Percy will help? This is my first story, and I want you to be direct. Obviously it is a Percabeth Kisses Chocola 22


Ghost Whisperer

- How much I hate funerals ! - I whisper under her breath while listening to music  
of ' i-pod via earphones white . The sound echoes in my ears  
and in the brain , allowing me to not listen to the priest while giving the extreme  
unction to my cousin Rachel .  
It was over in a bad ride : alcohol , droche , prostitution, even though his aunt and uncle were  
filthy rich ... I do not know , maybe he did it to get attention, as they were  
always lovoro .  
However, had disappeared a week ago, so , from day to night , without saying  
anything to anyone.  
The uncles have immediately called the police who immediately began  
looking for her. They created billboards , press conferences and done . In less than 12  
hours across the country, if not beyond , knew of her disappearance , there was no talk  
else ...  
Two days ago that is five days after the disappearance they found her ...  
in a dead , naked , covered in bruises and cuts, with a knife stabbed in the chest,  
obviously dead. An elderly lady nauseated by the smell , believing that there  
was a leak in the pipes of the exhaust had called plumbers ,  
they found them ...  
After the finding , the authorities have insisted that were made a  
autopsy on the dead body of the girl. The uncles desperate by the news and in  
tries to giustizzia have accetato .  
24 hours later, the results were arrived .  
Just chilling !  
E ' was first raped and then brutally murdered , dragged into the alley and  
left there to rot .  
The police have arrested a man in his thirties hair and brown eyes,  
I think they call Kronos, that evening was taken up by sato telicamere of  
supervision of a pub , as he dragged my cousin died , by the hair,  
in the alley. The excuses were not used to anything, and he confessed in a week  
will giustizziato for his crime .  
Although not the conoscievo well I feel sorry for her. He was 17 ...  
- Percy ! Please! - My mother scolds me off my headphones He next  
me wearing the shoes with medium heels , skirt to the knee , below the  
tights , a shirt , a bag , and even the hair blacks , black roofs lean against it so as to  
envy Hades the greek god of death, that mythological . Brown eyes.  
A beautiful woman in her thirties no complaints there.  
- I know you do not want to stay here and probably have something more interesting to  
do, but have a little respect! -  
- Okay , okay - I mumble rimettendomi headset.  
We are near New York. The hill overlooking the city . And ' the sunset.  
We gathered in a circle . In front of me in the middle of the coffin wood . are  
present uncles, cousins and friends.  
Surrounded by trees of every kind and every high thing I look at the little white church  
far , the last rays of the sun hit it making it look orange.  
A small church , nothing special ..  
On the contrary, I like being there, not there, inside , there in the sense behind the church. And ' the only  
place throughout New York City where you can see the stars and the sea, my favorite place .  
In the summer, I come at dawn or dusk to see the sun rising or dropping .  
Sometimes if I can help even the people who need it ...  
- Well - said the priest attracting my attention - you can sotterare the coffin -  
Immediately four men dressed in black placed the order . I think they are  
the funeral home .  
I watch her go down until it disappeared in the shadows of three meters below ground .  
The aunt who weeps bitterly uncle who tries to restrain himself, the friends of Rachel  
also in tears , my mother next to her sister tries to console her .  
Apart from the priest and the men who are burying , with shovels, my cugnina the  
Silence dominates in the cemetery .

- You can go - the priest informs us (*) making the sign of the cross and closing  
His books of prayer. I take the i-pod as a sign of respect and I approach uncles  
- Hello - greeting them  
- Hello Percy - answers the lady giving a beautiful woman blacks hair and brown eyes  
as the sister ( my mother ) are not twins but they are similar , it is dressed in black .  
- But look how you've grown - observes his uncle - utima the time you were a child !  
and you still are - whispers the last part of his wife that accena a smile.  
Mr. Dare , the aunt took her last name after marriage, is a tall man  
athletic, brown hair and eyes , wearing a tuxedo top sneakers .  
They both have red eyes , who knows what year crying ...  
- I'm sorry -  
- So do we . - Agrees Aunt - If only we had been more present , maybe we would  
noticed something was wrong ... -  
- It is not your fault - reassured them - I loved him -  
- You say ? - Asks sciattica  
- Of course ! - I say emphatically - I met her a couple of months ago and did not stop  
to talk to you, said you were the best, and that he loved you very much -  
- Oh - says Aunt beginning to cry again embraced her husband.  
I think it's better to leave them alone ...  
I go to church to light a candle in his memory.  
- Percy - calling me a voice that I know all too well  
- You Mom? -  
- Thank you -  
- Of what? - I ask not understanding  
- For what you said to my sister, to be a comfort -  
- I just told the truth -  
- Thanks anyway - said hugging me  
- Mom ! - Blushing protest  
- Oh ... excuse - he says moving away  
- I should go -  
- Okay, so I know where to find you . I'll call you when it 's time to go - says  
tornado uncles to help them through this time .  
I turn and continue on my way.  
The tombstones gray , a little , I get depressed, what can you do ? we are in a cemetery.  
The gates to ' entry are always open . A central street leading to the church and  
many side streets , ramifications, leading to the tombs . Man, there really are  
many died here , and each period.

Below you have my feet feel scricchilare the yellow and orange leaves falling from the trees.  
The summer is now Quesi over, and winter is felt.

Come, I climb the few stairs that frame the entry and overcome the door  
always open the church . It has an oval shape. Of oil paintings of the god  
walls are the work of a professional, the plastic chairs , those piegevoli ,  
look at the altar , a crystal chandelier hangs above my head .  
I give an offering to the priest and take a couple of candles that light up for my cousin .

With still the anointed of the wax I start behind the church. Every time I come the view  
it seems to me more beautiful. The sea in the distance is beautiful! above all during sunset.  
We can already see the first stars . I sit and admire .  
The orange rays of the sun are reflected in the blue waves of the Atlantic ocean.  
Now what's left of the sun, a small clove , is disappearing behind the sea .

- Ugh ! - Protest someone behind me. I do not even look at his face .  
- It ' unfair - keeps complaining sitting next to me. Out of the corner of the eye ossevo .  
It ' a girl, I think she was my age 17 years, if not less. Her long blond hair  
flying in the wind. Wearing of white sneakers , jeans shorts to the knee and  
a blue t-shirt . The hands that wrap around your legs , bring the chest. His eyes to look at  
the horizon , what I decide to do it too .  
- E ' useless! - Said putting his chin on his knees. I get back to her with the  
corner of my eye . Has the face of someone who wants to cry but can not remember how.  
- No one can hear me ! - He says , raising his face, around the shutter release and return puppille watching the ocean .  
- No one sees me ! - Says fanning her hand over her face , I have to pretend  
I have not seen , or will be trouble !  
- Damn ! - Whoops .  
Suddenly one of the bins , the nearest of those tied to trees explodes.  
- I'm sorry - he says awkwardly.  
She did not answer , I do not have answer ! I do not have her, I do not fix it !

We remain so , staring at the sunset, the distance for a while . I have not spoken . but with  
the tail of the eye continued to look at her , does not seem to have noticed that I observe .  
In his face is painted a sea of emotions : sadness, frustration and anger , so much  
anger, I think I know why, but I have no intention of parlarele .

- Percy ! - A voice in the distance makes me jump . We turn at the same time .  
- Yeah? - Respond with the heart pounding with fear  
- Come on honey , let's go - says my mother who waves his hand to reach  
- Arrival - say getting up and dusting off the ground and leaves his pants.

- Goodbye - I said the girl , laying her head on her knees , as we observe  
the horizon for the last time today.  
- Hello - I greet you in automatically.  
I see her eyes widen surprise.  
- Wait! - Screams rising - you answered me ! - Says all smiles  
Damn ! I 'm screwed yourself!  
- Hello sea - retrying hailing the oceamo as a child of four years.  
I try to fix the sea , hoping it has misread or misunderstood ... please  
kami , is that I 've heard !  
- Do not play dumb ! - Scolds me - I'm not falling mica ! -  
- Oh ! and that's okay ! - I turn to look at her , the beautiful gray eyes reflect  
in my brown - I see you ! ok ! ? -  
- Help me - he says putting his hands by way of prayer  
- I can not - I'm sorry but I have to disappoint you ...  
- But if you do not help me I can not go any further! -  
- And you know what do I care ! - I say icrociando his arms  
- Why are you grumpy ? - Calls for putting hands on hips  
- So - I say going towards the exit of the cemetery  
- Come on - I Please following me wheel  
- I said no ! - I say stopping and turning to her  
- But why ?! - Calls for not understanding

- Percy ? - My mother screams in the distance - who are you talking about? -  
- With no one - I answer looking at the girl in the eye  
- Come on let's go! -  
- Arrival, lascami two minutes - say taking the hand and dragging the unknown  
dantro the church . The sun is gone. The church is semi dark , only candles give it color.  
In the flickering light of the candles on his face illuminated only by an angle and still  
more beautiful, gray eyes seem to be alive , her lips seem to red hair  
appear orange .  
- You 're touching me - he says looking at our hands still touching  
- Yeah I know ! - I say releasing the jib taken  
- How to ... -  
- In the same way you see it -  
- How do you do? -  
- I've always done ! -  
- You're the only one who can help me ! -  
- I know -  
- Did you know ? - Asks confused  
- You know what ' someone else who can see , feel or touch ghosts? I do not -  
- Tuscè - says defeat - so what? - Asks hopefully - will you help me ? -  
- Er ... let me think ... - I play putting his hand on his chin - No ! - The answer dry  
- But why ? - Application not understanding  
- How "why ? " See "no longer alive" ghosts is not normal, I hoped that " this  
gift " to go away , but I still see you! - say angry turning around , leaving the church  
and slamming the door behind me .

- Help me - asking appearing in front of me  
- No - the answer goes beyond, or do not want to stop me , I'm angry and frustrated.  
- Dai - súplica re appearing before me  
- No - I repeat  
- But ... -  
- No - the stop before he can say anything else - leave me alone - hissing in a low voice  
noting that at my right hand there are people who have begun to look  
in a strange way . I hate that look, is the same who had the asshole of my psychologist.  
For long seconds of my eye and fixed in her , I is challenging , I'm  
silently saying " Hey, buddy, sure you want to challenge a dead? " and I 'm  
answering " Hey, honey , you sure you want to challenge a living ? "  
The excess sheeting out standing there staring into space .

The ferrari red fire of my mother waiting for me, already in motion , outside the gates of the cemetery.  
- Finally - says while I sit on the passenger seat - tomorrow morning I will have to be  
to work so early to bed -  
- Parts - say slamming the door. I do not want to hear his nonsense  
- What is it - asks softly , turning to look at me  
- Nothing, nothing , sorry, I'm just tired - I say not looking forward to throw  
nice on my bed, I dislike the double beds are spacious .

My house is one of those beautiful traditional villas , is not far from the cemetery.  
A huge white wall 2 meters high surrounding the property . The driveway and made of gray pitra .  
The garden around the house is immense , flowers of all kinds, of every smell and every color  
decorating set . A huge ivy grew and grew on the inner wall . The garage contains  
all types of cars, from Ferrari , the beauty Ji , the bmw . The facade of the villa and white including  
the door more than two meters high . The floor to ceiling windows are spectacular.  
I cross the threshold of the house, turn on the lights and all the luxury and pomp vested in me , I is not  
never liked all that rich. People approach me and make amiciazia only  
my money , I do not know indeed no .  
- Good night sweetheart - said my mother gave me a kiss on the forehead, with the heels and  
taller than me , which irritates me .  
- Good night, Mom - I say walking up the stairs like a corpse , although I believe that a dead  
has more energy than me.  
The day after tomorrow is the first day of school and I'm already tired and stressed.  
I enter the room and I drag myself up to my own bathroom . In fact my room and as large as  
a house of 75 square meters , the equivalent of an apartment, a kitchen, a bathroom  
room and a living room. It overlooks the swimming pool at the back of the house.  
I sciaquo face looking in the mirror . The uncombed hair blacks on one hand the  
teal eyes staring at me . I take a asciugameno and I aciugo

- Hello -  
- Oh my God ! - Jolting scream with fright - you want me to die of a heart attack ? ? -  
- I just want your help -  
I look at her without answering skeptical and leave the bathroom .  
- Why do you ignore me ! ? - Asks , behind me , a little angry  
- How to : "Why do you ignore me ! ? " Ghosts you want only one thing: Help! and I  
I'm tired , cabbage can not even take a vacation ! and then you are ungrateful !  
cabbages come in the middle of the night at my house , turn on the light and spagnete . once  
a little girl ghost who had died in the swimming pool of his mansion house flooded me !  
another time a man died in a fire nearly killed me choked ! I believe  
you to have fun to appear and disappear , to make the mysterious ! but not E ' fun !  
and then always use the same excuse : I was angry I was irequieto I was scared , but who  
you think you are ... if you who are ghosts afraid that I should I say? ?  
You made me see so many visions, as you are dead, I do not know if they are more  
I live ! Have you ever thought to ask please or thank you ? ? but no! so you're dead  
maybe manners have died with you, or have gone straight straight to hell ? you know  
'd like a thank you from time to time ! and now go away , go away please ! -  
blurt angry .  
I turn and look at her in the eyes. They are full of tears , I think he just  
remembered as crying , damn are one stonzo !  
- Percy ? - Asks my mother opened the door to the room while I am going to apologize  
- Yeah? - Wonder turning his head to look at her  
- Are you talking to yourself ? -  
- Er ... you ! - Chin - I read about it before going to sleep reconciles sleep -  
I say putting me under the covers , never taking his watch  
- Oook , if you say so ... Night - says making me a smile and walked away  
- Good night, Mom - I say looking back at the girl ... or at least the point  
where he was ... has disappeared , damn it ! I wanted to get rid of it , but ... not so ...  
and with these thoughts I fall asleep.

(*) = Cared priest , taken from the Betrothed

Angle Author:  
Hello I am Chocola_22 are new and hope you like ... are not native English speakers  
but I wanted to try ... and see what came out ...  
I apologize for any errors . Tell me if it's worth to continue this story.  
I want the comments ( if there are ) direct , also tell me that this story is disgusting .  
I thank all those who read and recensiscono : D  
there is any law to the second chapter ...  
Kisses Chocola_22


End file.
